A Warrior in secret
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Percy and 8 of his friends are sent to Mystic Falls,Virginia to find one new demigod but they don't know who is her Godly parent and why she hasn;t been attacked by mosters. Little did they knew this would be one of the hardest quest they every been to. You know why? Well you have to read to see!


**Hey! This is a crazy and probably not so good idea for story but i was bored and exams are ending in 2 weeks just in time for Teen Wolf! Anyway tell me what do you think!**

**Summary:**

**Percy and 8 of his friends are sent to Mystic Falls,Virginia to find one new demigod but they don't know who is her Godly parent and why she hasn;t been attacked by mosters. Little did they knew this would be one of the hardest quest they every been to. You know why? Well you have to read to see!**

**A Warrior in ****secret.**

**Chapter 01: Crazy and Weird Things**

***TVD cast are Seniors in High School except Damon all the other stuff is like in Season 5 only The Originals are alive*  
Percy POV**

It's been one day till Chiron told us that in a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia is a demigod that hasn't been claimed neither attacked by monsters and he wanted me and another 8 demigods to go to check out so it was me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper and Rachel, Grover, Clarisse, Jason that were chosen to go.

After a few hours of packing and fighting who is going to drive to Virginia we start our road trip. After 12 hours we arrived and the first place we headed was a place called Mystic Grill to take dinner there It was a girl writing in a note book and she was extremely pale suddenly the door burst open and a blonde girl with blue eyes walked inside and she was crying, she spotted the pale girl and went towards her, the other girl shot her head up and look at her, her expression changed to anger, pity, sadness all in seconds.

Pale Girl: Caroline? Are you okay?

Caroline: No! I went inside the house to tell Tyler about the plan that Klaus came up and I found him in the couch kissing a girl named Hayley! She was a wolf! Vicky I will need your help with something. Can you….you know….see what will happen?

Plan? She was a wolf?

Vicky: Care, I don't control that.

Caroline: I know but can you find something?

Vicky: I will look. But you have to help with the whole school dance preparations.

Caroline: I will. She smiled and stands up before she left she said: Meeting in Damon's house in 2 hours.

Vicky: Can't wait…should I bring….you know what?

Caroline: Yes, also the Ester's one. How did you take it anyway?

Vicky: Barbie Klaus.

Caroline girl laughed and left the café, the Vicky girl went back to her work only to be interrupted by the door opening again and this time she look to see who it was, when she did anger flashed in her eyes and outside a thunder sounded. Is she the one we are looking for?

She stand up and went to a tanned guy with brown hair, he punched him and then said:

Vicky: You should be embarrassed even to show up after what you did to her with Hayley! She looked the girl next to him.

Vicky: I will hunt you down and kill you, if I see you around him again, got it? And I don't care if your parents are dead or not…I'll make sure you join them shortly! She shouted to the girl.

She was strong! Really strong for human!

Guy: What are you talking about?

When the girl heard that another thunder sounded and rain start falling, how is she doing that?

Vicky: You know what I'm talking about, dick! She went back to her table picked her stuff and left me and Clarisse looked each other and follow her, but we weren't the only ones, the guy run after her.

He grab her from the shoulder making her to face him but as she turns me and Clarisse saw her holding a sword that looked familiar but it wasn't like ours, we exchanged looks and then hide behind a tree and watched.

Guy: Where did you find that?

Vicky: Oh! That it was my grandpa's. She smirked.

Guy: Your grandpa is one of The Five?

Vicky: Yes. She answered and then he stabbed him.

She bends down to his ear and said: And it's designed to kill monsters like you and Klaus.

And she left.

We stare at her and then my phone went off.

I saw it was a message from Annabeth saying that she found three rooms and that we should head back because tomorrow we were going to school.

**Vicky POV**

I went to my house after a stabbed Tyler and I found my sister, Nancy and my mum talking.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Vasiliki Athanasia Milou; I have a little sister Nancy Milou and my mum Ann Milou.

I'm 17 years old and I'm a witch/hunter. My mum knows the witch part not the hunter part she doesn't like it very much because my grandpa was a hunter…one of the Five swear to complete the map on the body to find the cure but he got murdered and now they are only 4 of them.

My mum is a witch/hunter also but she doesn't like so much so she uses the Witch part of herself. She owns the town's hotel.

My sister is a witch in practice.

We don't have the same dad though, I never met my dad or Nancy's they left mum before we were even born.

My grandma was a witch and she was from Greece, I only went to Greece to see her but now that she died I have to set foot there almost 3 years.

My friends are vampires, witches and a human…oh! And a ghost seer. My mum knows everything and my sister.

I put other clothes took my bag which was filled with my magic books and Originals Witch's book my sword and little knives just in case I need to stab Damon.

I jumped from the window and start running in the woods I fell on two kids, one was with black hair and the other was a girl brunette hair.

Vicky: Sorry. Do you need help to stand up? I ask the girl who was holding her leg.

Gil: I'm fine.

Suddenly my phone rang. Damon.

Vicky: I'm coming, where are you?

Vicky: In the Lockwood cellar? Last time I checked it wasn't a full moon, why should I go there?

Vicky: HE DID WHAT? Oh! God! I'm going.

I closed the phone and went to the Lockwood cellar only to find Caroline and Tyler fighting.

I drag them out with magic and Tyler tried to attack Caroline but Caroline was so many time bitten that couldn't move and she was crying.

Caroline: What did I ever do to you and you behaving me like that? You cheated on me not me! She said between sobs.

Tyler did speak. He look at her filled with anger.

Vicky: ENOUHG! Why Tyler you behave like that?

Tyler: Because she broke up with me!

Vicky: You cheated on her, what do you expect? Do stay?

Caroline started coughing blood. With a magic spell I broke Tyler's neck and left with Caroline running and coughing blood at the same time. As we arrived at the Boarding House and Damon opened immediately the door letting us in.

Damon: Thank God you are okay! Klaus is here to heal her.

Klaus and all the Originals were now on good terms since I locked all of them in the house for months without anything but TV.

Now we were trying to take down the Travelers.

Klaus: Hey, Oh! Caroline! He said and helped me put her on the couch.

Klaus was in love with Caroline and Kol was dating Bonnie, Stefan and Rebeakah were on and off, Jeremy was with April in kinda "I like you but I'm afraid to tell you" phase and Elijah was…..let's say in a mission to find someone….Damon and Elena were together and Matt was dating a girl name Sally and she was a werewolf but now she was at New Orleans to take care her pack.

I on the other hand I don't have time for boys.

Damon: We will do the meeting tomorrow after school. Now everyone to bed! He bosses us around.

I left and I was wondering In the woods when I had an idea! I could sing my song for the Drama class in my school…..and practice magic.

I found a tree and I let my bags down and I looked the sky and my surrounding and took a deep breath:

I start singing I Indila's song, Dernière Danse:

Oh ma douce souffrance,  
Pourquoi s'acharner tu r'commence  
Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance  
Sans lui je suis un peu "paro"  
Je déambule seule dans le metro  
Une dernière danse

First I start elevating a leaf and then raise my other hand and all the leafs in front of me were elevating.  
Pour oublier ma peine immense  
Je veux m'enfuir, que tout recommence  
Oh ma douce souffrance

Then I let them fall and I turned my palm upwards and two fingers were upright and three were looking upwards and I pointed the sky and wind start blowing.

Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent, la pluie  
Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
Vient la douleur...  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole  
Que d'espérance...  
Sur ce chemin en ton absence  
J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens

I stopped and sang. Then I took a deep breath….

Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent, la pluie  
Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
Vient la douleur...  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole

I start blowing the wind, thunder was heard and rain start falling and I was still singing and I was feeling the nature running through me.

Dans cette douce souffrance.  
Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses  
Ecoute comme mon cœur est immense  
Je suis une enfant du monde

I start elevating the leafs were I was standing. I turned my head and looked the sky it has black clouds everywhere. I did it. I start dancing in the rain and every leaf I saw in front of me I was lighting with fire. I continue singing.

Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent, la pluie  
Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
Vient la douleur...  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole

When the song ended I stood and looked the sky then I raise my hands and I start putting them down and the clouds left, the wind stopped, the rain also stopped, the leafs fall down and the thunders stopped.

I looked around and I saw it had water everywhere I raised my hand and all the water raise and suddenly I started evaporating. When I stopped nothing looked like a terrible storm had passed.

Suddenly I heard wood cracking. I looked around me and I saw the boy and the girl I had fall on them when I was trying to go to the Boarding House…..perfect now I have two humans asking me what the hell I did.

**Percy POV**

We were at the forest looking for a way out but we heard a girl singing in French and suddenly the sky start having clouds and then a thunder was heard. We run under a tree and we were behind the girl…wait! It was the girl…Vicky! What is she doing?

Suddenly she start dancing at every leaf that was flowing in the mid air was lighting with fire. Then she stopped at raised her hands and suddenly everything start stopping.

When she had her hands down she looked around and raise one of her hand and the water start elevating and the it start evaporating. How she does that?

I looked at Clarisse and she was shocked. We made a move to leave but the girl saw us…too late. We ran.

Vicky: Hey! You! She start chasing us. Suddenly she made the stop sign and we hit our heads to something thick…wait it was ice?

Vicky: I'm not going to hurt you! I want to know how much you saw.

I stand up and I looked at her, she had brown with a little blue eyes and she was looking pale and almost without any power but we knew otherwise….she could control the weather!

Percy: I'm Percy and this Clarisse, we are new. Sorry we didn't wanted to scared you but we are kinda lost and the storm caught us.

Vicky: How long you've been standing there?

Clarisse: Um..not long we found the tree seconds before the storm ends. She lied while she stand up.

Vicky: Oh! I'm Vicky. She sighed with relief. I know that feeling.

Percy: Would you show us the way out?

Vicky: Sure, wait to take my bag, where are you staying? She said as she went to take her bag and we follow her.

Clarisse: We stay in the local hotel.

Vicky took her bag that looked super wet but the books she had which looked old and rusty weren't wet at all.

Vicky: Oh! My mum owns it! I'm happy to walk you till there!

Wow!

We walked in silence till she made the weird question of all:

Vicky: So, you are siblings?

Clarisse: WHAT? No! We are…..cousins. She panicked.

Vicky: Oh! You are here with your parents?

Percy: No, we are here with a few friends actually.

Vicky: You will go to the local High School? Because if you are only kids you have to go! And why you are only kids?

Clarisse: Road Trip.

Vicky: Oh! Guys let's run because I heard that at night a lot animal attacks are happening and I don't want to be their victim.

Animal attacks? We exchange looks.

We start running after a few minutes me and Clarisse were panting but Vicky wasn't, weird.

Clarisse: How….aren't….you…panting? She said trying to take breaths.

Vicky: I'm very athletic. She walked inside the hotel and greeted the woman in the front desk.

Woman: Go take Nancy from April's house it's late and lock and don't let anyone in, okay Vicky?

Lock and don't let anyone in?

Vicky: Yes, mum.

Oh! So it's her mum.

Woman: Who are your friends?

Vicky: This is Percy and Clarisse they are new. I found them in the forest while it was raining.

The woman got pale and she motion Vicky to come to the supplies' room.

I went near and heard:

Woman: You did this storm?

Vicky: Yes, mum. I was practicing.

Woman: How many times have I told you not to use magic if you are not with one of your grandmas?

Vicky: Yeah! I will wait till summer to go to Greece to practice with Grandma Helena, and grandma Poppy is dead, drained from blood, sounds familiar?! And I have to go to Greece years! It's in my veins mum! I can't avoid it! You can't avoid it! You are one of us!

Drained of blood?

Woman: I know, Vicky. Maybe you should ask Bonnie to help you, after all her grandma was one of the best.

Vicky: Okay mum, but how can you and Nancy not use it?

Woman: Maybe you took from your grandpa. He will never leave a beast die if he wasn't sure that he had kill it with his own sword. You are a lot like that. I wonder sometimes, if you hanging around with the doppelganger, The Originals and the Salvatores might get you in trouble.

Vicky: Mum, I'm careful! After all how many times I have come home after we took down Mikael, Ester, Klaus two times?

Woman: You are right, but you are my child and I can't help it. Nancy told me that Jeremy took place your grandpa's position as a hunter of the Five.

Vicky: She can see the marks?

Woman: It's her gift, she can see the dead.

Vicky: Oh! Okay, we should go out they will wondering what are we doing.

And they come out. I couldn't believe what I heard…magic? Seriously?

She gave us the keys and we went to our rooms soon all the others came and we told them what we saw.

**After a few hours: Vicky POV**

After it was night me and my sister we reached home and lock the door but Kol came with Jeremy and ask us if we liked to go for a movie, we agreed and we left a note that said where we were, my mum trusted Elijah and Kol but mostly Elijah though.

We arrived at the cinema and we saw Vampire Academy and we start making jogs about the vampires.

**Percy POV**

Me and Annabeth went on a date when everyone were asleep and we watched Vampire Academy. I saw Vicky with some kids we sat behind them, in the moment the movie start one of the boys said;

Guy: Sorry now, if a vampire could get that hurt, what am I still doing here?

Guy 2: Who said every vampire is like you, Michelson.

Vicky: Or you Gilbert.

Guy 2: Nancy you told her?

Nancy: Well she is able to see the mark because she is granddaughter of one of the Five.

Guy: Seriously?

Vicky: Why? Haven't you see the sword I stabbed Damon so many times for being an asshole especially when he gave his blood to Elena and she died?

Guy2: Oh! Yeah I remember you froze me In the fridge!

Okay…..

Nancy: Seriously, vampires sleep and watch dreams?

Guy2: Yes, we do. Lucy Fry is a good actor but she is too cute to me murderous.

Vicky: Well…aren't you cute to be such an asshole?

Guy 2: WOW! Bonnie will get angry! He smirked.

Nancy: Do you forgot she is too geek to have a boyfriend?

Vicky: I'm not!

Nancy: Yeah.

Vicky: Well, I live my life to the extreme! Remember how many times have almost died? Three times almost drown, one hid my head on a tree, one more time in a wall made out if rocks, I fell from a trampoline and….broke my hand…then…got hit by a car...then almost got hit by a wall because of an earthquake, is it enough for you? **(A/N: Well the incidents I said are true, I have been in all of them…well let's just say I have death wishes…not really)**

WOW! She got death wishes!

Percy: Wow this girl got a death wish!

Annabeth: Yeah…I heard. Let me watch the movie.

I went back to listen what they said.

Nancy: Do you know what I found out. She put out a piece of paper.

Vicky: That's my dad…he is dead! He died in Syria trying to protect….a little girl.

Nancy: Yeah…I'm sorry. I hope my dad is alive.

Guy 1: You don't have the same dad?

Vicky: No.

Wow, Nancy might be the demigod.

Guy 2: But you like 1 year older than Vicky, how that happen?

Nancy: Well our mum….met my dad but when she got pregnant he left her.

Guy 2: You Vicky?

Vicky: The same. Only my dad was in a Doctor in the Red Cross. But he never came to look for me or mum.

Probably both are demigods.

Vicky: Guys I don't feel good….

Suddenly she starts coughing.

She stands up and runs out of the theater, I follow her and suddenly she is screaming in pain and falls down. Blood everywhere.

Percy: Are you okay?

Vicky looks at me and blood is all over her face and she tries to hide it.

Percy: Do you know what is going on?

Vicky: Marcos!

Percy: Who?

Guy: Me.

Percy: Who are you?

Guy: I'm Marcos Leader of the Travelers.

Percy: And you want?

Guy: Blood of a hunter of the Five.

Vicky: My grandpa is dead. She sobbed.

Guy: You should be smarter than that.

Vicky: Me?

Guy: Second generation of the Five Hunters…that's rare.

Vicky: You have from Amara's and Siles' blood, what do you want mine?

Guy: Let's just say…you are special.

Vicky: Why, because I'm a witch?

What?

Guy: Your great great grandmother cruse us…actually it was one of the witches…

Vicky: You were there….you're the Universe.

Guy: I used to be married to your ancestor.

Vicky: You are lying! I have the book that doesn't say your name in it!

Guy: The Book Of Truth? That supposed to be burned.

Vicky: Ester brought it back.

Guy: Of course, The Original Witch.

Vicky: You are not Greek though, how did you knew Amara?

Guy: I know everyone, there and here.

Percy: What is going on?

Vicky: A lot.

Guy: I'm the Universe after all, I do whatever I want.

Vicky: And what I have to do with that?

Guy: You see your dad pissed me off, back a few centuries ago.

Percy and Vicky: WHAT?

Vicky: You are lying! My dad died a few days ago in Syria!

Guy: You see this kid here is very powerful and you have something in common.

We looked each other….is she daughter of Poseidon?

Vicky: I have nothing with him!

Guy: You see there you are wrong. You share the same fate.

Vicky: What are you saying?

Percy: He says you are meant to die.

Vicky: Why?

Percy: You are very powerful.

Vicky: So? Klaus is also.

Guy: Oh! The Original Hybrid! No, you are stronger…almost like a God. He looked at me.

Oh! He knows I'm a demigod!

Vicky: You are Jesus? She asked me with disbelief.

Percy: WHAT? No! I shot back.

Vicky: So let's put that lunatic down! She used air from somewhere I don't know where and then I used water.

We froze him and then both at the same time got our swords out.

Vicky: Nice, sword, part of the Five?

Percy: No. But you are?

Vicky: Yes.

Then we broke the ice and leave the scene.

Vicky: So you are a witch/hunter too, huh?

What?

Percy: Ummm….yeah…. I lied. What was I supposed to say…"No, I'm a demigod?!"

Vicky: Cool, I and my mum and sis aren't the only ones, it's good to know that. She smiled.

WOW!

She went to the bathroom to clean up and I waited for her, I texted Annabeth telling her what happened and she called all the others so we can take Nancy and her to our room to talk to her.

Suddenly the door open and Vicky came out.

Vicky: So, where are you from?

Percy: I'm part Greek part American and I grow up in New York, you?

Vicky: Both sides Greek and I grew up here.

Both sides Greek? That's first.

Percy: You said back there your dad died in Syria, is it true?

Vicky: Yes, it is. She took from her pocket a piece of newspaper it was a photo of a guy's dead body and it wrote how and where he died.

Percy: I'm sorry. I handed it her back to her

Vicky: It's okay I have deal with death a lot of times before.

Percy: Me too.

Vicky: Really? She stopped on her tracks and looked at me with a brow in up.

Percy: Yes. I looked at the ground thinking the wars, the friends I lost and the time my mum was in the Underworld.

The movie ended and Kol came running to Vicky:

Kol: Thank God you are okay! Where were you? I called you like million times!

Vicky: Marcos and got me and here Percy helped me to kill him.

Kol looked at me and his eyes widen! I know him! He had see me defeat a monster with Nico!

Kol: What are you? He growled….wow very protective of his friends.

Vicky: Kol! Relax! It's just like me!

Kol: No, he isn't!

Nancy: Then what is he?

Kol: I don't know.

We stare each other in awkward silence.

Annabeth: Hey, Percy we should head back, do you remember the way back?

Percy: I think. I lied. So we can take Nancy and Vicky show you the road.

Nancy: Me and Vicky are going to show you, right Vicky? The last part she hissed to Vicky because Vicky was glaring at me.

They show us the way there. But the plan failed.

**Vicky POV (The next day)**

The new kids are weird! Now I was with Caroline and Rebeakah in Mystic Grill fighting if we should do a fire party in the lake before the Spring Dance which I'm in charge.

Suddenly Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse with other kids walk in they wave at us and we smile then go back to our work…fighting.

Rebeakah: God! Stop! We are going to the dance or I'm going to stab both of you with Klaus daggers! And you go to sleep!

Caroline: No! It's too dangerous! Travelers….HELLO?

Vicky: Caroline is right besides Sally's pack is here from New Orleans and we might have an accident because today is full moon.

Rebeakah: Well, hello super witchy magic thing!? You can't do something about it! You can put a spell to stay human and join us!

Vicky: Good idea, I've seen a spell in Ester's book.

Sally: Hola! What have I miss?

Vicky: We doing a spell on your pack to stay human and in control tonight because you are all invited in the Spring Fire Party! No like the last one!

Sally: OMG! I remember who the hell opens a tomb full of thirsty….you know what….in the middle of the party? And thank you! She hugged me and then she sat with us.

We have 3 years to do something like that because of the vampire attacks.

Rebeakah: I know I wonder what Katarina was thinking.

Elena: We all know what…..power…get free from Klaus. She said and sat next to us.

Caroline: I hate that bitch! She killed!

Then Tyler walks in and when he sees Caroline he comes towards us.

Tyler: I see Klaus heal ya…

Vicky: Tyler…Fuck off! And I send him flying to Percy's table with one move of my finger.

Percy looked at me shocked and the Tyler took a fork and throw it to me but I caught it and send it flying back with full force and he was stabbed in his hand. Percy and everyone in the café looked at us like we were from Mars.

Rebeakah: Go back to your jobs nothing to see here. She said in her compelling voice. And everyone continue doing what they were doing but only Percy's friends were still looking at us.

It's kinda creepy.

Caroline: Can we go to school now?

We had free period so we went to grab breakfast.

Percy: School has started two hours ago why aren't you there?

Vicky: We had free periods, why aren't you and your friends at school?

Annabeth: We will be coming tomorrow.

Vicky: I will be in the Welcome Comminute then. I smiled and we left the café.

Caroline: He is going to pay for this!

Rebeakah: Care chill! You have my brother now.

Caroline: I know and he is awesome but I want to clear things between me and Tyler.

We reached the school and we separated to go our ways. They day was uneventful but at night my mum dropped the bomb!

Mom: Vic and Nancy, the kids that you were last time turned out to be from your fathers' side cousins.

Nancy: From both of us?

Mom: Yes. And they are coming for dinner in 2 hours.

Nancy grab me and went to my room.

Nancy: Okay, I don't trust this Percy guy!

Vicky: Neither do i! He had a sword and it wasn't like mine.

Nancy: We have to find what they are!

Vicky: So what the plan?

Nancy: Vervain and wolf's bane in their food, then we will think plan be.

Vicky: WOW! Void Nancy alert! I teased her.

Vicky: I'm in.

Kol: In for what?

Nancy: Kol stop getting in the house without knowing.

Kol: So I see you have cousins coming over?

Vicky: Yes, Percy and his friends.

Kol's eyes shot open and he shuttered:

Kol: Pe..Percy is….your…cousin?

Vicky: Mine and Nancy's why?

Kol: From your mom's side or your dad's? He was anxious why?

Nancy: From both of our dads. You see Percy is also mine too.

Kol: Oh! God! This isn't good.

Nancy: Why? You know what they are?

Kol: I think I do but I'm not going to say. You have to hear it from them.

Vicky: Great! I said with sarcasm.

After we were called to start getting ready and help our mom to fix the dinner, we would have chicken and potatoes in the grill.

After 2 hours we were ready and dressed. The bell rang and I was waiting to see Percy and his friends but I saw Kol.

Vicky: Kol? What do you want?

Kol: Looking nice, Milou. I came for moral support.

Nancy: Like we need one. She smirked and walked off to the kitchen to say that Kol will stay.

Kol walked in and sat on the couch and we start talking. You are going to ask why I hanging so much with Kol well I hang out with him because he is kinda the younger of our gang before Nancy and we had so much in common but I wasn't cursing on him besides he has a girlfriend and she is my bestie, one of them.

Kol: I heard about the Bonfire is it true or Rebeakah is just spreading rumors?

Vicky: No, it's true Sally's pack will be here too and I got a feeling that Tyler and Hayley won't like it. I stand up because the doorbell rang and went to open it.

Kol: Witchy feeling or normal one? He questioned like it was the most important thing in the conversation.

Vicky: Well it's the first. Why have you ever got a normal feeling since 2009? I teased our drama situation it was the least we could do to light the tension in our lives, since Stefan start dating Elena.

Kol: You got that right. He sighed and stood up to greet the guests.

Vicky: I hope we get some answers. I wished.

Kol: You, girls, will get but I don't know about me.

We open the door and we saw a shocked Jason. Jason was the godson of my mum.

Jason: Vicky?

Vicky: Jason?

Percy: You know each other?

Jason: Vicky's mom is my godmother.

Clarisse: It's get more complicated by the second! She groaned.

What's her problem?

Nancy: Oh! MOM THEY ARE HERE!

Mom: OK, I'm coming in seconds.

Nancy led them to the dinner and she grabs me from my elbow and whispered to my ear in Greek.

Nancy: Ώρα να πάρουμε απαντήσεις! **(Time to take some answers!) **she was excited because it was the first time ever we had agree to go with her plan.

I nodded and smiled. But we didn't see that Annabeth was looking the photos behind us and she heard it.

Annabeth looked worried to Percy and he looked at her confused and I start doubting if this night will end and be friends or enemies.

And if all were so powerful like Marcos said we should better have them friends than enemies.

My mom came down and she starts introducing us to everyone and they introduced themselves to us and then we sat and eat. We talked for a lot of things but it was still awkward because all of them had their guard up and the wolf's bane nor the vervain affect them, Kol though hadn't any problem since it hadn't any of them in his food or drink.

Percy: So, do you need a help with the dishes, Ms. Milou?

Percy asked when we were all finished.

Mom: No, Percy it's fine. You should go upstairs and talk about what you kids are here for. She eyed Percy like saying "you know what I mean".

What does she mean? Does she know anything? Percy smiled at me but I looked him as if I was saying "you do something bad I will kill you" look.

What my mom is hiding? I kept questioning myself and something tells me it's big.

**So? Should i continue? Do you like it? If you want to continue tell me what do you think will happen?**


End file.
